


It's Okay to Cry

by J13579



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Sometimes, Maki feels like Kaede deserves better than her
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It's Okay to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day Two in my Kaemaki Week 2020 series. Today's theme would be Cry.

“You failed us, Maki. But you are too good to waste.”

“No, please.”

“That’s why we decided to give you some… punishment instead.

“No, you can’t hurt her! Please!

“Maki! Help me!”

“I’m afraid it’s time for you to let her go.”

“Makiiiii!”

“Kaeddeee!”

* * *

Maki woke with a cold sweat. Her heart pounded like a drum, feeling like it was going to burst through her chest. Her throat didn’t feel sore, as if she had been screaming, but her whole body felt cold, like she just got out of a blizzard..

She turned towards her alarm clock. 3:16 AM. Her eyes went over to Kaede, next to her. She’s still alive. 

The Ultimate Assassin shook her head. What was she thinking? That was just a dream… but it felt so real.

Maki shook her head again. She knew she wasn’t going back to sleep after that. She moved out of the covers, making sure that Kaede didn't wake up. 

Sometimes, Maki feels like she’s not good enough for Kaede. Why would someone as sweet as the Ultimate Pianist ever fall in love with a cold-hearted killer like her?

The former assassin had no idea what she’s going to do. She turned towards the kitchen. Maybe a nice cup of cold water could help clear her head?

“Maki?”

Her head turned towards her girlfriend in her music notes printed pink nightgown. Her hair was messy and her eyes seemed surprisingly alert for someone who got up in the middle of the night. 

“What are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep,” Maki answered. She didn’t want to tell her about… that. “You?”

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping myself for the past few days,” Kaede slowly moved down the hall towards her.“Stress for an upcoming concert, you know. I could feel you getting out of bed so I decided to see what was up.”

“Nothing that you should be worried about.”

“Is it a nightmare?”

Maki tried to remain stoic, but the brief look of surprise gave it away.

“It is a nightmare, isn’t it?”

Maki remained silent.

“Can you tell me what it’s about?”

A sigh escaped from Maki’s throat. As much as she wanted to remain silent on the matter, Kaede was someone who wouldn’t let things go. Maki knew she wouldn’t stop until she talked.

“It’s about us,” Maki reluctantly confessed. “You were there and _they_ were there as well.”

“That cult you used to work for?” Kaede knew who Maki was referring to as they.

“They wanted to punish me for failing a mission, but I’m too good to waste. So they decided to punish me by killing you. I tried to save you but I c-couldn’t. I was powerless to stop them and when I saw the life draining out of your eyes, I-”

“Maki?”

“You don’t need to worry about me. You-”

“Maki?”

“What?”

“You’re crying.”

Maki touched her cheeks. Tears.

They began to pour down her cheeks, faster than she can stop them, faster than she can brush them away. She’s crying harder than she’s ever cried in her entire life and she hates it, hates how weak she feels never good enough for Kaede, hates how, even after retiring, she can only kill and hurt others, hates... 

“There, there. It’s okay to cry.”

Kaede is hugging her, giving Maki a shoulder to cry on. She buries her face into Kaede’s chest and cries and cries.

Once the tears slowed down, Kaede asked a simple question.

“How about you go back to bed with me?”

Maki silently nodded.

Before long, the two lovers were back in bed with Kaede wrapping her arms around Maki. The latter could feel a sense of warmth coming from Kaede.

“I love you, Maki.”

Sometimes, Maki had no idea what Kaede saw in her; the Ultimate Assassin. But whatever it is must be worth it to the Ultimate Pianist.

“I love you too, Kaede.”

And so Maki’s eyes began to close again. This time, her mind doesn’t wander to nightmares of failure and death, but that of love and peace with the one she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please leave a comment down below.


End file.
